Marta Del Sol
Marta Del Sol or Veronica Martinez appeared in several episodes of the TNT seires Dallas. The part of Marta is played by Leonor Varela. Casting Valera's casting was announced in July 2011. She wanted to join the show because the legacy it had created. She thought Marta was to be an environmentalist and do-gooder. But she soon learned that Dallas writers had created a manipulative villain. Varela has stated that her character is not one-dimensional and is complex with both strengths and weaknesses. Marta also has bipolar disorder and Varela researched the condition via vlogs and movies. She decided that a "subtle nuance" of the illness better suited Marta. Dallas series executive producer and creator Cidre], who produced and wrote for Dallas created an "in-depth background" for the character. This and Marta's villain status helped gain Varela more freedom in her portrayal. The characters of J. R. Ewing (Larry Hagman) and John Ross Ewing (Josh Henderson) feature heavily in Marta's storyline. Marta partners with the duo and they attempt to steal the Southfork Ranch from Bobby Ewing (Patrick Duffy). Marta falls in love with John Ross and Varela said that it is one of Marta's more genuine moments. But she believed that John Ross would never be able to maintain the same respect for her. With similar personalities they are well matched; but John Ross' relationship with Elena Ramos (Jordana Brewster) causes Marta to become jealous and obsessive. Varela's departure was announced in July 2012. Marta was murdered and John Ross wrongly accused of the crime. Various critics have analysed the character's mental state. Most have concluded that Marta is a "crazy" character. Digital Spy's Alex Fletcher opined that Marta became more "dark and ludicrously disturbing" with each episode. Terry Linwood from D Magazine called her an "all-around psycho" and bunny boiler. But Jarett Wieselman from Entertainment Tonight said that Marta epitomised Dallas ' key themes of "shocking revelations, devious double-crosses and smoking hot stars". Characterization Marta was originally meant to be an environmentalist and fill the role of opposition to the Ewing's plans to drill for oil on the Southfork Ranch. Varela told a writer from El Mercurio that "Marta is a sophisticated woman, educated, smart and professional. Immediately I identified with her." She added that she would find her own life experiences useful while playing Marta. When Varela auditioned for the role she was unaware that the writers had planned for Marta to be manipulative. She told Gabrielle Chung of Celebuzz that the writers had been "sneaky bastards" and not told her how the storyline would develop. As Varela told La Segunda's writer, Marta had been developed in a different way to what she had expected She had to create and interpret a character that was "very different" and far removed from herself. But she enjoyed it more because Marta is a not one dimensional, she is "complex, has strengths and weaknesses". Varela did find certain scenes involving Marta's scenes difficult. She did not reveal specific details because she felt that it would ruin the viewing experience as Marta brings "intrigue, suspense and surprises" to Dallas. In Marta's backstory men had emotionally hurt her - but as Valera noted “I think Marta is a woman that has been through a lot. She has seen it all and has been played with too many times to be played again. She’s a tough cookie!" Marta is a loose cannon, nearly capable of anything with flexible ethics and morality. She is ruthless, emotional and unstable which creates a dangerous combination of traits. A character with a range of "little intricacies and instabilities" left Varela shocked. But she was delighted with the freedom that came with portraying an unstable character. Cynthia Cidre, who produced and wrote for Dallas created an "in-depth background" for Marta which helped Varela. Marta gains notoriety as the villain of the first season and she told Carolina Cerda Maira from Latercera that it was fun. Even more fun and entertaining was not working within the "classical canons of good" and playing a Dallas villain with a "touch of madness". She noted that Marta was not a caricature and suffered from bipolar disorder. To research the condition Varela studied the condition from a "clinical standpoint". She also watched movies with bipolar protagonist such as Mr. Jones. Viewing YouTube vlogs of young people with the condition's "highs (mania) and lows (depression)" helped her to understand that there was "a very large range of this disease". As a result Varela decided to portray a "subtle nuance" of the illness because she felt it was more "believable" for Marta. Storylines Marta helps J.R. with a plan to reclaim control of Southfork and is introduced to his son John Ross. They begin to plot to remove J.R. from the deal. John Ross is upset that his relationship with Elena Ramos (Jordana Brewster) has ended and he goes back to Marta's hotel room for sex. She drugs him and records their sex session. She manages to convince Bobby to sell the ranch to her. J.R. goes to visit the Del Sol family who claim to be unaware of Marta's plans. He is introduced to the real Marta Del Sol and realizes he has been doing business with a fraud. Marta is revealed to be named "Veronica Martinez", but she carries on posing under her new identity. He warns Marta to never scam him again and lets her in on the new deal with Vicente Cano (Carlos Bernard), a Venezualan businessman who was to finance the deal with her, J.R. and John Ross. J.R. and Marta cut John Ross out of the new deal. J.R. discovers that Marta has a history of stalking men. Marta arranges a series of dates with John Ross but he does not turn up and spends time with Elena. Marta becomes angry and hands him the recording of them having sex. Marta begins to follow John Ross and Elena. She breaks into Elena's home and sticks a knife through a picture of John Ross and Elena kissing. John Ross asks Vicente for more time to meet an oil shipment deadline. In exchange he tells him that Marta has been stealing money from the deal and stalking him. He requests that Vincente attempt to get her to leave town. Marta follows Elena and steals her mobile phone. She calls John Ross and pretends that she has kidnapped Elena and in exchange for her freedom he has to meet with her. She bemoans John Ross for getting Vincente to go after her. She reveals that she has money and would like to leave with John Ross. He rebuffs her advances and during a fracas she scratches John Ross' neck. As he leaves two of Vincente's henchmen arrive and throw Marta off her balcony. As John Ross was seen leaving her room beforehand, he is charged with murder. References *'† -' deceased/presumed deceased Category:Second Series Characters Category:Deceased characters